


Heads Up, Lady!

by tomanonuniverse



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, Don't copy to another site, F/M, First Meetings, Ice Skating, Meet-Cute, Soft Gavin Reed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 15:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19930300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomanonuniverse/pseuds/tomanonuniverse
Summary: Kara felt her breath catch in her throat as she stared back at the most beautiful grey eyes she'd ever seen.





	Heads Up, Lady!

Kara smiled softly as she watched Luther and Alice skate peacefully through the newly opened ice rink. Many people were excited to be there and there were multiple other children for Alice to meet and play with, android and human alike. And it was good to see Luther talking to someone other than the two of them for a change. 

_ "HEADS UP, LADY!"  _

She barely has time to turn around before the weight of an entire body slams into her. She yelps as they spin on the ice before landing on top of the unfortunate soul. The person underneath her groaned with shut eyes and furrowed brows. "God, I really need to learn how to stop before I go Speedy Gonzalez on the ice," they mumbled weakly, and their eyes fluttered open. 

Kara felt her breath catch in her throat as she stared back at the most beautiful grey eyes she'd ever seen. When she looked better, actually, she was staring at the most attractive man she'd ever seen. Light freckles that could only be seen from up close peppered his pale skin, skin that was occasionally an adorable rosy because of the cold. 

Realizing she was staring, she blinked out of her trance. "Oh my— uh, I'm so sorry," she stammered, scrambling to get off of the incredibly good-looking man. She gives him a hand to take to get to his feet, one that he stares at for a moment before taking. "If I remember right," he says with a light laugh, " _ I  _ slammed into  _ you _ ."

"Right!" Kara replied with an awkward chuckle. She finds herself staring and fiddling with her fingers. He gives her a charming smile and she feels her thirium pump stutter. "I'm sorry about that," he says, rubbing the back of his neck almost nervously. She knows her face is filling with blue because she feels it. Goodness, this man was unfairly handsome. 

An arm on her shoulder brings her back to reality. "Are you alright, Kara?" Luther asks her softly, thinking she was disoriented because of the fall. She blinks and nods rapidly. "Uh, yes! Yeah, I'm okay," she replies reassuringly, still staring far too much for the man not to notice. 

And she doesn't know what possessed her to do it but she extends her hand to him and smiles. "I'm Kara," she introduces. The man blinks and raises an eyebrow, then shakes her hand with a smirk. "So I've heard," he says, glancing at Luther. "I'm Gavin." He finally gives a name to the gorgeous face she'd been marveling at. 

Alice watches the exchange with the widest grin imaginable. Kara shoots her a warning look, almost pleading, really. "Sorry for bumping into you, Kara," Gavin says with a smile, "maybe I can make it up to you? Over a coffee?" He says, because of course he noticed her ogling. Who hadn't? 

"I'm an android," is the first thing that flies out of Kara's mouth. Gavin tilts his head. 

"If you don't have the update that's alright—" 

"No, no! I have the update, I just," she stutters, "I just thought I should tell you first." Because of course she did. She wasn't used to human kindness when people were aware she was an android. And now that she doesn't hide who she is anymore, she feels the need to clarify, as if she'd expected him to retract his offer. 

Gavin seems to understand because his gaze softens and he gives her a gentle smile. "I know," he says. He then takes out his phone and hands it to her on a new contact page. "You still wanna do coffee?" He asks, giving her an awful excuse of a wink. 

Kara blinks, and before she knows it a wide grin spreads on her face. "Of course."


End file.
